walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Morales (TV Series)
Morales is a survivor first encountered in the episode, Guts of The Walking Dead (TV Series). He lived at the camp outside Atlanta with his family, his wife, Miranda, his daughter, Eliza, and his son, Louis, and the other survivors. After the zombie attack he decided to split from the group and try to find other family members in Alabama. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta Almost nothing is known about Morales' life prior to the outbreak; he may have been living in the city of Atlanta during his lifetime along with his family. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Guts" Morales is a survivor who left the refugee camp to gather supplies in Atlanta with Glenn, Andrea, Jacqui, Merle Dixon and T-Dog. When Glenn brings Rick Grimes to the department store, T-Dog and Morales emerge wearing body armor and attack two nearby undead, granting access for their fellow survivors to get inside. He investigates the building's sewer tunnels with Glenn to see if there is a way out, but there's no luck. As Rick and Glenn set out to grab some escape vehicles, he watches from the roof with Andrea and Jacqui. He then escapes from Atlanta with his fellow survivors after Glenn and Rick drive a truck to the department store loading dock. "Tell It to the Frogs" Morales returns to the survivors' camp and is reunited with his wife Miranda and children Louis and Eliza. When Rick and the others debate on how to break the news of Merle's abandonment to his brother Daryl, Morales says they must tell him what happened. "Vatos" Morales starts the conversation about Dale's watch, saying that he rewinds his watch everyday, even though the world has ended. Morales helps defend the camp from the invading zombies that kill several of the survivors including Amy and Ed Peletier. "Wildfire" Morales, his wife, and their two children make the decision that they will not be going to the CDC with the rest of the group and announce that they will be going to Birmingham in hopes of finding other family members. The group does not like their decision, but Rick gives Morales a gun with a box of ammo, and a walkie-talkie in case they want to contact the group if they change their minds. The Morales family bids farewell to the group and drive off. Their fate is currently unknown. Season 2 Morales and his family's whereabouts are completely unknown throughout all of Season 2. The family has not been mentioned by any member of the group since they left in episode 5, "Wildfire". Rick gave Morales a walkie-talkie in the same episode and told him to contact the group if he and his family changed their minds and wanted to re-join the group. So far, this has not happened. Season 3 Glen Mazzara stated that Morales and his family may return for this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Morales has killed: *Wayne Dunlap (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 1 Trivia *Morales is also the name of a character from Frank Darabont's film The Mist, which was also played by the same actor. *Morales' first name is unknown as he is referred to as "Morales", which is his last name. *IronE Singleton stated on Twitter that Morales was alive with his family in Alabama, though it might have been a speculation, which leaves their status still unknown. *Morales is one of the few characters with a continuing nickname. *Glen Mazzara has stated that there is a chance of seeing Morales and his family again. Walking Dead Showrunner Glen Mazzara Provides Answers To A Few Interesting Questions In Twitter Q&A ComicBookMovie.com (March 19th, 2012) References ru:Моралес Morales, Mr. Morales, Mr.